


Color of Your Eyes

by blackat140795



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Color AU, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat140795/pseuds/blackat140795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate Au where you can't see color until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color of Your Eyes

Harry figured when he joined Kingsman that he would never see colors. The idea of being a spy appealed to the young man, the challenge, the ability to serve his country without being tied down, the ability to tick off his parents by telling them he’d become a tailor. He felt a twinge of regret, as he blew through training and took his oath, that he would never be able to devote time to finding that one person who would make the world come alive, and even if he found them by some miracle, he would never be able to tell them about his life. It would be too dangerous for them and for him. Even if he found his soulmate, the smartest and safest option would be to leave their life as soon as possible. From what he heard, if you rejected your soulmate, the color would eventually fade from your eyes. But he pushed the twinge aside, accepting that he would never see the world in anything but shades of grey in return for a life of adventure.

That’s why he was so shocked when two years after his appointment, he looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes from across the training room.

The eyes looked back at him, also astonished, from a very thing and angular face. It was one of the new recruits for the position of Gareth. He was tall, and hadn’t quite grown into that yet. The brown eyes were intelligent but confused as they watched Harry bolt from the room.

Harry didn’t breathe again until he was back in his office with the door firmly locked and the security camera disabled. Merlin would give him hell for that later, but the old man hated Harry anyway. Harry didn’t want anyone to know that one of the recruits was his soulmate, and wanted to explore these new colors on his own. He looked in the mirror, marveling at his light brown hair, and the pale peach color of his skin. He saw that his charcoal grey suit looked exactly the same, but his watch now stood out bright gold against his skin, rather than being only a few shades lighter than it. He also noticed that there were still colors he couldn’t see. The green trees and grass in the print above his desk remained a light grey, as did the light blue sky. The yellow sun blazed from the grey background, and Harry stared at it for several minutes. But as he stood there he wasn’t concerned about the colors he couldn’t see, and there was only one color that he really wanted to see.

He learned a lot about that new recruit in the next twenty four hours without actually seeing him again. His name was James McDowell, he was twenty four, from Scotland. He was brilliant with computers, and had received a degree engineering from Cambridge at the age of twenty. He’d served in the Royal Marines for the past four years, the first two of which had overlapped with Harry’s service. Turned out they’d been stationed together for a few months but had never run into each other. 

It wasn’t enough.

If anyone found it odd that Harry volunteered to help with training, no one mentioned it. They probably all thought he was trying to get back into Merlin’s good graces, after the old codger had chewed him out at the last meeting for turning off his office camera.

Over the next month he learned that James was tall and thin, but was still strong as an ox and more stubborn. He understood computers in a way that Harry had never seen, and believed that they would eventually become involved in every aspect of society. He was an only child, and had left for college at the age of seventeen. The only reason he’d had the opportunity to go to Cambridge was that the dean of engineering was Scottish, and wanted the bright young man to help him battle the prejudice that was rampant in the educational institution. James had done that, graduating top of his class with almost every honor Cambridge had, though it had left him slightly isolated through his college years. He had a dry with that probably had not helped his case among snotty young gentlemen, but that Harry found amusing and challenging. James found the same humor in Harry, and while he was hesitant to trust this superior officer at first, by the end of that first month, there was no doubt that they were soul mates.

Neither understood why only some colors were open to them, and they didn’t speculate long. Most of the answers they came up with were morbid and concerned one of them dying, so they accepted their fate and moved on. They discovered that they could see the warm spectrum – reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. Anything on the cool side of the spectrum – greens, blues, and purples – stayed some shade of grey. It was rarely an issue, except for one memorable incident where Merlin was trying to walk Harry through diffusing a bomb.

“Galahad, you need to cut the green wire.”

“Which one is the green wire?”

“The one that’s green, hurry, you’ve got ten seconds.”

“Merlin, I can’t see color, which one is the green wire!

“The one next to the blue wire.”

“WHICH ONE IS THE BLUE WIRE!”

James took over as Merlin not long after that incident. Things went much more smoothly for Harry after that, though James still got irritated when Harry broke his prototypes. Their arguments usually ended much more agreeably that his arguments with the old Merlin though, so Harry never complained.

The first thing Harry noticed about Eggsy Unwin when he saw him outside of the police station was how blue his eyes were. Harry played it off, though he assumed the sudden color change was the reason the young man followed him to the pub. He spent their brief time together wishing he had two brains – one to try and steer Eggsy Unwin onto the right path with, and one to figure out how the hell he was going to explain this to Merlin.

Then things just started happening, and before he knew it, he was offering Eggsy Unwin a chance to become a Kingsman. 

He really needed to stop falling for recruits.

The tube ride was silent, Eggsy still trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into and Harry hoping he wasn’t wrong about this. If Merlin was uncomfortable with this, Eggsy would fail. Merlin would never stoop low enough to adjust scores based on his personal feelings. Harry, on the other hand, would absolutely stoop to that for Merlin’s personal feelings. But if Harry was right…

He waited with a knot in his stomach as Merlin gave his opening speech. Merlin never gave any indication that Eggsy looked different than anyone else. There was none of the surprise or wonder that had been in his eyes when he had first seen Harry. 

“Harry, that boy’s eyes are blue. What did you do?”

Harry smiled. He loved being right.

**Author's Note:**

> So the last one I posted was more angsty than normal, so I thought I'd leave this fluffy fic here in compensation. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also I know they meet when Eggsy is little, but I thought it would be creepy to have him as Harry's soulmate when he is three.


End file.
